One Of Them
by HiddenVampire
Summary: I use to hate them,they made me sick.I thought they were on steroids and that some of the girls were stuck ups.But that's until I became apart of there group! PaulxBella Please R&R. OC'S Holly and Stuart also main characters.
1. Bella Swan

**Hey Readers This is my first fanfic , I hope you like it please Review and it may be confusing**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT, BUT I DO OWN THE PLOT AND HOLLY AND STEWART**

Prologue

I used to hate them, they made me sick, I thought they were on steroids and that some of their girlfriends were stuck ups and didn't care for any one else, but that's until , I became apart of there group and knew what they really were.

Chapter 1-Introduction/Different

Bella PoV

**Introduction 0  
**

My name is Bella swan I'm 5,6 I have long dark brown hair , chocolate eyes, and tanned skin. I'm 18 years old and in my last year of school. I attend La push reservation with best friend Holly and her boyfriend Stewart. My dad is Charlie and he is chief police of La push. his best friend used to Billy black that's until , I stopped being friends with Jacob black , because he joined Sam Uleys gang and that's how my hating of Sam's gang begun!

**End Of introduction**

"Argh they make me sick" I said to my best friend Holly.

You see 'they' is Sam Uley and his gang , I have a huge problem , with them as the girls are total stuck ups and that those boys don't know what feelings are and maybe that one of the used to be my best friend ( Jacob Black) , so that's why I don't like them.**(A/N sorry if it sound like I am repeating myself) **

"Me too" Holly grumbled. " I don't think that their that bad"Stewart said , while picking at his food . "Stewart we all know you wanna , join them" I half laughed out. Holly high-fived me "Why would I wanna leave you two beautiful girls " He said sarcastically,I looked at holly and then we slapped him "OW guys that wasn't nice"he grumbled ,"Your not nice"Holly laughed out,Then the bell went.

"Great, I have history"

"OH, your favorite lesson"Stewart said in a tried to be scary voice.

"Do you wanna get slapped again"I said as serious as possible

"Ah, No mam " Stewart said saluting, Holly was in hysterics. It was typical of me and Stewart.

"OK, I'll see you too after school", I grabbed my bag and headed out the two big ugly beige doors and headed off to history, I hated that lesson as every one thought I was teachers pet and a nerd , but seriously I hated that subject and school all together, know one knows that when your the daughter of a chief.

I was the first one (of course ) to arrive in history, all the other students were probably, chatting , going to the toilet, kissing their boyfriend or just taking it really slowly or you know the good old wagging.

I talk my seat in corner right at back , where I sat with a boy called Paul Locks , but he hadn't been around for a few days.**(A/N Paul is one the last to phase)**, I kept wondering , but I didn't mind being alone. I took out my books and that's when the students piled in

"Look who's in already" Lauren Mahogany snarled ,I really disliked her as well, I don't see why people liked her and she's not even that pretty. She has a bob cut, blue eyes and wear the sluttiest clothes and way too much make up.

I then heard a chair, squeak next me and turned , to see Paul getting into the chair next to me , the chair that had been empty without him , for the past couple of days.

He looked different , hotter, his hair was shorter and he was way muscly than last time and tanner, I smiled then it disappeared again , as soon as I realized he looked like one of them apart of Sam's gang.

"Hey"I managed to say , just having a bit of hope that maybe he wanted a change in looks, Paul was a really nice guy , he sometimes hang out with holly and me, But No hey or anything , he was just staring at the white board listening to what Mr Toot was saying, which was nothing interesting anyway.

When lesson finished, I had biology, but I decided I didn't want to go, I was gonna be a rebel this time and wag. I was sick to the stomach anyway , I just didn't understand why Sam was taking all these innocent boys , but one day I'll find out. So with that I headed to the forest.

**Well that's chapter 1, hoped you like it. I didnt know Laurens last name so I made it up and Paul's and sorry if this seemed rushed. please let me know what you think and ask any questions please :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
**


	2. The Forest

**Hey Readers, here's the second chapter, In the first chapter I forgot to decsribe what Holly and Stewart Looked like so here is a brief description of them.**

Chapter 2-the forest

As I entered the forest, the smell was of rotten leaves and it was very silent and wet,but what did I expect a large crowd and dryness (No).

I walked further and found a log , that looked liked it had been purposely put there. I sat down and as I had nothing else to do I grabbed my Romeo and Juliet book out, I was up to my favourite chapter when I heard a voice behind me.

"What Is a young girl like you doing in a forest?" A faded french accent man said.

I turned around and saw the man his skin was dark brown he had dreadlocks , nearly the same colour as his skin, but darker he was beautiful, He could be the definition of beautiful.

He was wearing an old looking jacket , which was orange , but dull and dark black pants. He also had ab's poking out from the jacket, but the thing that made me fear him , was his Ruby eyes, nearly the colour of blood.

"I could ask the same"I whispered , then remembered he said girl "except your not a girl" he laughed at that.

"Do you fear me?" He asked again, was he going to questions all day, cause I don't think , I would want to.

I didn't have a clue what to say, the only thing I feared about him was his Ruby eyes.

"Um, No"I lied , I hoped he didn't notice though

"Your Lying" He Half laughed. Crap , Holly was right I am a shit liar.

"OK, maybe I am but why would you hurt me?" I was getting more confident , but every time I had a sneak peak at his eyes ,I would lose it again.

"Plenty,you wouldn't know about" and in that flash , he was next to me I had No idea humans could be that fast.

"Please don't hurt me ca-can't w-we be fr-iends"I half stuttered out , I had panic run through my whole body , I didn't wanna die or get hurt , but I didn't see how he was gonna kill me or hurt I saw nothing on him at all.

"I don't be friend's with weak humans and I usually don't talk to them"He spat, he now had his fingers around my throat and I was now up on my feet, he was about to punch or do something to my hand's until we heard a growl behind us.

The man turned around and I caught a glimpse of what was behind us, it was a Very large black wolf, I couldn't even explain how tall he was.

"I don't believe it" the man said he then let go of my neck and ran even faster than before, with the wolf following behind him as fast and then I noticed another two behind him.I had never seen anything so insane and scary in my whole life and with that I grabbed my bag and ran and ran, until I was back at the school car park.

I checked my watch and saw that it was 3:30 , shit school finished at 3:00 **(A/N sorry I don't know what time in America school finishes)**. but I saw Holly and Stewart by my car. I had sweet friends.

as I reached them Holly looked up, ran to me and hugged me.

"Jeez Bella, where in the hell were you and did you forget ,I had biology with you?"she said in my . I did forget she was in my biology class.

"Ah sorry Holly, wont ever do that again" "You better not,I don't wanna lie to Mr Blanker again" Holly hated lieing , but I'm so glad she was my best friend.

"Yeah Bella , you dont wanna upset Mr Blanket" Stewart snickered.

"Shut up Stew"I yelled

"Come on' we better go"Holly said "And Bella you'll explain to me where you were" she gave me that no-excuse look.

and with that I hopped into the truck along with Holly and Stewart, wondering what I saw gonna tell her , she wouldn't believe me if I told her about A man with ruby eyes and very large wolves. Would she?

So, now I was curious why would those wolves go for that man with the ruby eyes and not me?

**So there you have it. I'm sorry Paul and Bella are not together , but they will in the next chapter. The man with the ruby eye's was Laurent.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. FlashBack and Beach

**Thanks XAngel-Of-The-nightX for advice.**

**I Do Not Own Twilight Belongs to SM**

Chapter 3-

It's been two day's since I'd seen the Ruby eyed man and Huge wolves in the forest.

I ended up telling Holly as I couldn't lie to my best friend, but it didn't go so well.

_Flashback_

_(At Bella's House)_

_"So Bella , you gonna explain to me where you were?" Holly asked, while she was pacing my room. I was sitting on my bed and thinking how I was going to explain this to her. Lucky Stewart wasn't here , it would be a whole lot worst._

_"Um, well you know Paul?" I asked, trying to think of where to go from here._

_"Yes What about him?"_

_"Well , I have history with him and he hadn't been in for a while , but today he was different" I paused " He looked like one of Sam's guys and he ignored me the whole lesson"Holly didn't say anything she just kept waiting for me._

_"So I went to the forest as I was upset that sam was taking all the innocents and I totally forgot I had biology with you , I got my book out and then all I know was this man with ruby eyes talking to me and he was talking about how was going to drink my blood , then HUGE wolves came out and I ran back to the school car park and yeah"I said in one big breath._

_I looked to the ground , not wanting to see holly's expression , but then I heard laughter and I looked up._

_"Nice one Bells"Holly said between laughing._

_"I'm not lying Holly"I was getting angry._

_She stopped laughing and her face expression changed "Bella , that's a bit extreme though!, there's no such thing as really HUGE wolves and men with Ruby eyes, I cant believe your lying to me" she had a hurt look on her face._

_"Holly Im not lying , how can you think that we've been friends for five years and you think I'm lying" I had tears coming down my eyes_

_"I know , but you have a wild imagination, just really tell me what happened in the forest" _

_"Holly it's true , if you don't believe me then Leave" with that she grabbed her stuff and left._

_End Of Flashback_

we haven't talked since Friday and now its Sunday and normally we would do something.

However since I had nothing to do , I headed down to the beach.

I grabbed my jacket and walked towards the beach, It was only a two minute walk and as it looked it was about to rain there was hardly anyone there.

Except for a figure in the distance who was facing to towards the ocean.

I headed towards this figure , as something in my head was telling me I got closer I could define the features.

The figure was defiantly male, he was very muscular and had no shirt on , he also had cropped black hair. My first 's gang.

I still walked towards him , as I reached him , he turned around as if he knew I was coming , and I wasn't even that loud.

The man I saw was Paul and when we locked eyes , the whole world changed.

**Hope You Like it.**

**Hate it Love it Like it?**

**Review Review Review **

**and ask any questions**


	4. Paul and the Phone Call

**Ok so some people have said I havnt described much hotness of Paul , but thats because this Bella doesnt really think much about it until he imprints so thats when it will start happening, anyway thanks for the reivew. enjoy this chapter :).**

**SM owns twillight not me, But I won Holly and stewart :)**

**Chapter 4**

Bella Pov

I couldnt stop looking into his gorgeous brown eyes , and those red lips of his I just wanted to kiss him right then, right here. Woah Bella stop thinking these thought's my mind was telling me , but it was right I hardly talk like this.

This was awkward , but it wasn't uncomfortable , it was the opposite of it and I liked it.

It was all silent , just us looking into eachother's eyes , until he spoke.

I never really noticed before but his voice was hot and how he said my name , lets say I was drooling.

"Bella,I have alot of things to explain , but that can wait , do you wanna come for a walk with me?" He said.

"Su-ure"I was quivering ,I've never felt like this before not for anyone.

We walked side by side and I was itching to hold his hand, but that would have wait. We walked to a nearby log, and he gestured for me to sit down first, such a gentle man.

I had quick glance of his body , and wowie it made me drool. He had abs that made me weak to my knees, and his copper skin , was well shiny and looked smooth and probably felt smooth too.

I sat down and he spoke first.

"So Bella,I really want to get to know you ! what you'd say?"he asked in that sexy voice of his

"YES,I mean sure"I can't believed I'd screamed at yes ,as blush had started to creep up my damn blush.

He chuckled. "So Bella , I know some stuff about you. we both go to La push Reservation you live 5 blocks away from Jacob black , your dad is cheif of police and your bestfriend is Holly"he said without having to pause.

"Uh yeah , you got most of that right , except the last bit."I paused "Me and holly kind of had a fight and now she wont talk to me vice er versa"I looked to the ground, my eyes were getting watery and I really didn't wanna cry in front of paul he might just walk away.

But he didn't say anything and we talked abit longer asking questions , about eachother , but deep in the pit of my stomach I knew he was keeping something from me , a secret that maybe or maybe not that would be found out.

I was lost in thought, until he was clicking his fingers in front of me.

"Bella , did you hear what I said?"He was looking into my eyes , trying to get an answer.

"Uh, sorry lost in 'd you say?"

"Uh it's okay , I was uh wondering, the wednesday coming up that you would like to uh, come to a bonfire with me and the pa-uh gang?" He said nervously. How could I not say yes to this handsome man.

"Sure, that sound great"I said smiling ,we just sat there again looking into eachother eyes, thats until my phone decided to ring.

I checked the ID and saw that it was Stewart , I was going to ignore it ,but my head was telling me to answer it.

"I have to take this"I said to Paul oh I really didnt want to.I answered the phone.

(Bella=Plain Stewart-Italic)

"Stewart, what do you want"

_"Bella somethings happened , you have to come to the hospital NOW!"_ He was sounding so upset

"Whats happened stewart is it Holly or Charlie?"

_"I'll tell you when you get here please hurry"_

and with that he hanged up my face gave all away.

"Bella , whats wrong"Paul said sounding concerned

"I have to get to the hospital NOW!"I stood up"Can you come with me please"I was begging , I never beg.

"Okay" , so we walked back to my house , grabbed my car and headed to hospital.

My stomach was in knots and I had a feeling that some one I loved was going to die.

**Sorry if it sounds Lovey dovey.(wrote this while I was tired , but I owed)**

**Haha anyway**

**REVIEW PLEASE OR NO UPDATE**

**SPOILERS ALERT!**

**NEXT CHAPTER I HAVE DECIDED THAT ONE OF THE CHARACTERS WILL BE KILLED OFF REVIEW WHICH ONE YOU THINK.**


	5. Fucking Paws

I had nerves all in my body and I couldn't think straight.

I let Paul drive as I had no control to do so. I had thoughts running through my head on what had happened.

I looked out the window and saw the blur of trees go past, but I couldn't keep looking , I was going to puke and that wouldn't be pretty.

So I put my head on my knees and closed my eyes, but it wasn't helping.

The queasiness in my stomach wouldn't go away , but I just stayed like that.

I don't know how long I was seated like that , until Paul lightly tapped me on the shoulder.

but I stayed still.

"We're here Bella"Paul said softly

I slowly lifted myself up and looked out the window to that we were here at Forks hospital .

the hospital wasn't very pleasant looking , it had boring brown brick walls and tinted windows , with iron bars on them (Apparently it used to be a nut house , but the old hospital go burnt and the crazy people got moved somewhere else) , it also had two doors that had brown framing around it this was defiantly not you normal hospital.

I didn't really know why the Rez didn't have a hospital.

I slowly slid out the car and I noticed Paul was still in the drivers seat.

"Can you please come with me?"I half whispered , but he still heard me.

"Sure"he said and got out of my crappy Chevy, he did look tense though.

I know we hadn't figured anything out yet ,but I needed comfort so I grabbed his hand,he accepted. His hand was really hot , but I wasn't complaining.

We entered the hospital and I saw Stewart in the waiting area **(A/N I kind of forgot what a hospital looks like so this is my hospital haha)**pacing , but I couldnt see Holly Or Charlie ,my stomach was tying in knots again.

"Bella"Stewart called , he ran over to me, but stopped in front of me his eyes wouldn't make contact with mine.

"Whats Happened Stewart?"I was about to cry"Whats Happened" Paul put his arm around me.

"Bella"Stewart began "Charlie was in an accident" he began slowly, I somehow knew what he was gonna say ,I had a gut feeling.

"Bella I'm so sorry he didn't make it,Holly's with the doctor now,They tried to get in touch with you first but they didn't have your new number so they called holly and we rushed here as soon as possible"I took in what he said and feel to the ground, I felt Paul let go giving me space , but I felt lost. Some one knelt in front of me and I came face to face with Holly.

I forgot everything that happened between us and I hugged her ,and cried.

"Bella ,I'm sorry about everything"Holly whispered in my ear.

I cried ,for ab it more ,until we got an interruption.

"Excuse Miss Swan , can I please talk to you" asked a nurse who wore way to much makeup ,I don't think she was even a nurse.I nodded my head, me and Holly both looked up.I stood up, with the help of Holly and nodded

"We're just wondering ,if you'd like to make funeral arrangements now and where your gonna and stay" that made me really mad I started shaking, and I saw Paul tense harder and Holly and Stewart gave me a concerned look.

"Um, I'm gonna take Bella outside,for a breather can you guy sought this out"Paul said , he was looking really serious,I saw from the corner of my eye Holly and Stewart nod.

"LET GO OF ME" Paul was practically dragging me,I just lost my dad for Christ sake and here I was getting dragged.

"Not until you calm down""I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN" I was shaking real bad and I didn't notice that we were in the forest and that Paul had taken a step back.

I was shaking so bad , the next thing I knew I had paws

fucking paws.

* * *

**Hope you Liked it!**

**A/N Im just letting you know This chapter was a pain in my ass , so dont be to HARSH on the Reviews.**

**SO GO REIVEW NOW!**


	6. Honey Brown

**Sorry if I sounded Harsh in the last chapter,as I got hardly any reviews so please review :)**

_Recap_

_I was shaking so bad , the next thing I knew I had paws_

_fucking paws._

Chapter 6

Paul PoV**(did you expect that haha)**

The news of Charlie Swan , was tragic , he had known about us and now it was up to me to tell Bella the legends as she was my imprint , I could feel her pain and all I wanted to was cuddle up to her.

I dragged Bella out of the hospital as she was shaking so bad , I wasn't surprised she would turn into a wolf , sooner or later it would of happened.

"I WILL NOT FUCKING CALM DOWN" was her last word's before she exploded into a beautiful Honey brown wolf. her wolf form was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, along with her honey brown colour , white streak's went down from her neck right up to the rear end, I phased into my wolf form to help her out.

_Wolf Form._

_"PAWS, PAWS,FUCKING PAWS"I could hear Bella's thought loud and clear_

_"Bella calm down"I said calmly in my looked up and faced me and BAM , she imprinted on me,I had a Wolfy smile on me_

_"Paul, your gorgeous"_

_"Thanks"I thought, Bella's eyes widened._

_"You heard me?"_

_"Yeah, its a wolf thing"I said_

_"Yeah, so I'm a wolf?"Bella whispered_

_"Yes, and I will explain everything once we phase back"I said and added"By the way when in wolf form we can hear every thought from your mind"I was about to phase back when I realised we had no clothes._

_"Bella we are gonna head towards La push as we need some clothes"_

_"Clothes?"Bella asked curiously_

_"Uh ,when we phase back we're naked"_

_"Oh"was Bella's reply._

We came into La push and Just outside of Emily's house she has clothes , so I phased back first , while Bella was looking in the other direction, I grabbed a pair of shorts for my self and a dress for Bella , as we also had Leah and Anna ,so that's why we had dresses.

"Bella you can look now" she turned around "think of happy thoughts , even though I know it must be hard for you"Losing her dad would of course the trigger now she had to think happy. I laid the dress on the ground for her and walked out of the forest.

A few minutes later I heard small foot steps behind me and turned and saw Bella in blue beach dress, she looked stunning , even with the tear stain's

"Come on Bella, lets go inside Emily's and I'll explain everything"with that I grabbed her hand and we headed into Emily's small white cottage.

**HateLoveLike**

**Review.**

**I know its short but I wanted to update as I dont know when I will be able to .**


	7. This day sucks

**I would like to thank**

**.Weasley**

**crazy-A7X-fan-13**

**laura is so cool**

**for reviewing Keep it up.**

**here's chapter 7**

**Be Warned Language**

Bella PoV

The day my dad died,I had to turn into a fucking wolf,I was so mad,tired and upset.

Paul was holding my hand when we walked into Emily's, her house on the outside didn't look much it was small and white and and had blue on the frame, it had steps and a veranda that lead to the white door .On the veranda ceiling it had to pot plant ,that been looked after very well.

Paul didn't knock as we went in he just yelled.

"HEY EM'S ITS PAUL"I flinched hoping Paul wouldn't see,but he did

"You alright,sorry about my yelling we always do that"I nodded, as we headed into the kitchen which was the first door to the left, the smell of muffin's made my tummy grumble ,Paul laughed

"Yous hungry"I heard a soprano voice say as we now entered the kitchen, it was small ,but had this homey whole house had a homey feeling.I saw the girl and realized it was Emily Young, I tried my best not to at her scars that went from the top of her forehead to her jawline, I had heard she was muled by a bear.

I noticed two other boys, sitting at the round dining table nearest to the window which was over looking the forest we had come out of. I noticed them as Embry Call and Jared Whitaker ,I realised that they must of been wolves as well.

"Look who's finally phased"said Embry,I could see half a smile coming off his face but I'm sure he heard about Charlie already.

"yeah"I whispered, there was an awkward silence.

"So you wanna a muffin"Emily asked nicely"Just baked them" I nodded and Paul grabbed one for me and him.

I took a bite of the muffin and blueberry and vanilla hit my mouth, a tear slid down my face as I remembered blueberries were charlie's favourite and now he bloody wont ever have them again. Paul notice and brought me to his chest and didn't say anything, I loved that.

"Is she alright"Jared asked, I wanted to scream NO HAVEN'T YOU HEARD YOU FUCKING CUNT, I know it wasn't nice but I was so upset ,charlie was like my best friend. but I didn't have to say anything Paul said it for me , I was grateful.

"You Idiot haven't you heard dick weed"Paul was shaking , but I put a hand on his shoulder.

I looked up and saw every one gawking like they have never seen Paul been calmed down.

"What"Paul said,it was like he could read my mind.

"Its just no-one can ever calm you down"Embry said still shocked"Unless you both imprinted"Jared said

"Guys she doesn't know much yet,only that she's a wolf ,I'm waiting for Sam"he said while looking at me.

and right on cue Sam uley walked in with a concerned look on his face, the one I hated so much.

"So we have a newbie"he said"No shit, why else would she be here"Jared said , that earned a smack to the head my Emily.

"We, will have a bonfire tonight,even though it's not good timing"he looked at me sympathetically and more tears rolled down my face,Paul wiped it with he thumb.

"Bella we're really sorry on your loss, do you have anywhere to stay yet?"Sam asked with concern in his voice,I hadn't thought of since before I phased.

"Uh, not yet I could stay at Holly's"I said softly, I felt Paul tense and saw the others had sympathy faces again.

"Bella,your not allowed to see your friend's anymore"Sam apologetically said,I started shaking and crying again, I needed my friends, how could this fucking asshole tell me who my friends should be or should not be.

"Bells calm down please,for me"Paul begged,I stooped shaking but I burst out crying.

"Wh-why ca-nt I see my fr-iend's anymore"I sobbed

"It's too dangerous, they could get hurt like Emily"Sam looked at Emily,when he said that and apologised, now I realized that she wasn't muled by a bear ,but Sam instead ,her fiance.

I wanted to curl up in a ball and stay in that hole forever and ever.

This had to be the worst day of my life, but some how my best as I knew whatever happened I would have Paul.

"She can stay with me, my parents won't mind they know what's happened"Paul said, everything was silenced again, all you could here was my muffled cries into Paul's chest.

"Sam, maybe we should have the bonfire tomorrow night,Bella's been through so much I think she need some rest"Emily said, I would always be grateful for her.

"That sounds good I'll tell the pack tonight,Paul why don't you take Bella to yours and you can have patrol off tonight"Sam ordered, I felt Paul nod.

I forgot Jared and Embry were here ,but I had to much on my mind for starters , how was I financially gonna cope, I couldn't stay with Paul forever , even though that would be good.

Secondly I had to plan the funeral.

And thirdly what was I going to tell Holly and Stew, they know how much I hated Sam's group ,that I would die if I ever became _one of them, _but know I know why they were like that as I was know _One Of them._

My life couldn't be any better.

**So did you like Please review.**

**Thanks people for adding to alert and favourite, but reviews would be awesome aswell.**

**I dont want to be pushy :P**

**Question-Who's PoV should I do next?**

**Stewart Holly's or Paul's?**

**let me know.**


	8. Worried

**Thanks to who reviewed.**

**ShadowHunter1-**

**Yes Charlie was her dad, but they had a close bond.**

Holly PoV

Bella and Paul had been gone for ages, I tried ringing her , but it always went to her voice message, I was stuck here with this lady ,trying to organise things for Bella but she was no-where in sight.

"So,the funeral will be set two weeks time, can you please tell Miss Bella as soon as possible"the lady said I nodded and with that the lady went back to the coroner.

I went to Stewart and he pulled me his arms, I knew he would be worried for Bella as well.

"Hey do you wanna come to mine tonight?,Parents won't be home"Stew whispered in my hair.

"Sure,let me ring Bella one more time"I grabbed my Nokia E5** (Picture on profile)** and speed dialled her number.

_ring ring. ring ring. ring ring._

_Hello,you've reached Be-_

I hung up,I grabbed Stewart's hand and we headed to his jeep.

I was freaking worried about Bella , I knew Paul was with her , but I though he was only going to calm her down.

They'd been gone for ages.

I didn't realize we were at Stewart's house until he said my name ,I was thinking hard and totally forgot were I was.

"You alright"stewart said softly.

"Yeah,its just I'm really worried about her"I could feel the fresh tear's coming down my face.

Stewart got out of car ,ran around to my side and pulled me out and hugged me tight.

"So am I "he said while soothing me as I cried, I stopped crying and then we walked hand in hand to Stewart's two-storey house,made of log**(Looks like Emily and Sam's house in New moon)** .

I grabbed my phone out,but Stewart stopped me.

"Babe, she's not gonna answer"he was right, but I was so worried about her, I forgot about the fight with us, I hope she wasn't mad, but maybe she was grieving charlie, but wouldn't she at least answered.

Stewart and I were huddled on the couch watching Mr Bean Holiday, that normally would make me crack , but I wasn't laughing , I was worried and I wanted to know what was going on, but I had no way of getting contact as Bella wouldn't answer and I didn't have Paul's number.

I would just have to wait till tomorrow.

Paul PoV

After Sam's house I drove Bella to my house in Sam's blue truck as Bella's was still at the hospital , but some one would pick it up tomorrow we arrived at my house and Bella was fast asleep with tears rolling down her eyes, I swiped them away with my thumb, I slid out the car and opened the side of her door and gently picked her up , she didn't make a sound or move, she must of been very tired.

She looked so adorable when she slept even if ,this day had to be one of her worst, I know I would be like this If my mom or dad died, I loved them too bits.

I walked into my house and saw the kitchen lights on and heard the T.v blurring in the background , my parents knew I was a wolf as they were on the council, I was lucky but it sucked for Embry as his Mom didn't know a thing and he hated it when she got angry at him for always being late,his dad had died when he was only five and he knew about the wolves ,kind of the same for Bella.

I opened the door with my left hand while my right was mostly supporting Bella, and kicked it shut with my foot.

"Hey Paulie, is that you"mum ,shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah,it is and I have a guest"I softly shouted not wanting to wake her up, I looked down and noticed that she was a bit tanner than she was still beautiful and always would be.

Mom came walking in with her apron on and the smell of vanilla cake, her black was pulled into a bun and had flour in it,( you see my mom owned a cake store and all the cakes were home made, she's known as one the best cake makes the Washington areas).

"So this is Bella,Poor darling take her into the guest room and then have a cuppa with me"I loved my mom she was easy-going,I took Bella up the stairs of our house,most of the floor were carpet except for the kitchen and dining room , it had mahongy floor boards.

Once in the guest room I tucked her in and kissed her on the fore head and walked downstair's past the living room where dad was hypmotized in a football game,went to the kitchen and saw mom have two herbal tea's.

Ok so I might be a angry person , but I do like my herbal tea.

"So you imprinted?"Mom started, I knew she knew the answer but I said it anyway.

"Yes,I have"I said while sipping My tea.

"Please Paul whatever you do, don't hurt .,she's been through enough and I know that you can be a nice kid, but sometimes you can get angry"I nodded she was right, I sometimes was a hothead,but I blame it on my inner wolf.

"I'll try, if I hurt her I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive my self again"Mom nodded,I finished my herbal tea and then walked to the kitchen sink and dumped my cup in there.

"I'm going to bed"I started walking"Oh and we have bonfire tomorrow night for Bella,night"Mom nodded and went back to baking cake I walked past the living room, said a night to dad and went into my room,took off my shorts and grabbed some boxers and tucked myself into my bed, a few minutes later I heard the pitter patter of feet walk into my room.

"Hey paul can I sleep with?"came my Angel's voice

"Sure"I shuffled over and she slipped in, I knew mom wouldn't mind, until we did something naughty, which I new would be a while.

"Night Paul"she whispered and snuggled closer into my chest.

"Night Angel"I whispered and then I let darkness take over me.

**Ok there's chapter 8**

**sorry if Paul sound girlie but I don't wanna make him a dick like all the other stories.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW ,IT WILL HONESTLY MAKE MY DAY.**

**Ask any questions.**

**XX**


	9. Hurt and Legends

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything Of twilight.**

Bella PoV

I woke up that morning with me snuggled into Paul's chest, I could smell,hear and see better than I did when I was human.I could smell bacon and eggs down stairs and the scent of cinnamon around Paul's room.

I slowly got out of the bed and tiptoed to his en-suite, I splashed my face and I looked in the mirror, the girl I saw staring at me wasn't the girl I was used to.

The girl staring back at me was sad, dark circles under her eyes,hair dull and my now tanned skin looked sick,I was still wearing ,my dress , which I had put on yesterday and my scent was woodsy mixed with my frangiepanie body wash.

I went downstairs and my tummy growled,I realized I hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday.I went into the kitchen/dining room where I could smell the delicious food. a middle-aged lady, with jet black fluffy hair which was pulled back into a bun, was cooking the food, she was wearing a ,I think a pink apron with flowers and old lady jeans and a read sweat shirt.I believed that was Paul's mum.

She turned around sensing that I was there, she greeted me with a smile and came and hugged me.

"You must be Bella, I am Nancy"the hug was comforting and I hugged back and started the the Fuck.I started crying on someones shoulder that I hardly new of, but she held onto me and let me cry on her and soothed me by saying 'There,there' after my crying I sat at the dining table and ate my bacon and eggs,while I was eating Paul came down and my heart started beating double its speed and I am pretty sure I blushed.

Paul grabbed a plate of food and sat across from me, he looked up from he's plate a couple of times to look at me ,of course I blushed.

After we had eaten, Nancy took me upstairs and gave me some clothes of hers when she was younger and she laughed at that.I was in a blue denim short sleeved dress that had ruffles on the ends,it had buttons coming down from the chest and it fit above the knees.I had a shower before I got into it and washed me hair in strawberry all in.I felt fresh,I borrowed some make up, making my eye lids smokey,add abit of lip gloss and eyeliner and went down stairs, where I found Paul in a striking blue and red checkered top and dark denim jeans, I almost forgot all my worries.

"Bella you look amazing"He said,I blushed.

"So do you"I said back,I didn't realize Nancy was there looking awed.

"Hey Bella you don't mind if we have a bonfire tonight ,so you can get to know our legends?"Paul asked, I wasn't going to reject, I had to go,I had know, I had to as I was now apart of this mythical life.

"Of course"I said, I knew it would hurt to say his name but I had to ask "Did ch-charlie know about this?"I choked abit.

Paul and Nancy looked saddened as I choked on his answered my question.

"Bella, he did know about us he was an elder on the council, you have to know it did hurt him that he couldn't tell him until you became a wolf, but it was for your protection, no one can know about us except imprints and council member, which you will find out tonight"I am surprised he didn't need to pause.

"Thanks Paul"I ran down the stairs and ran into his arms.

"Paul i need to go home and sought some things will you come with me?"I whispered.

"Of course"he said.

I said bye to Nancy and she said I was welcomed back anytime I didn't meet Paul's dad but he said soon I would.

As I entered mine and charlies empty and dreary house it didn't feel fresh tears spilled out of my face and Paul wrapped his arms around were flowers on the kitchen bench and sympathy cards.

"Bella, can you handle this"Paul asked,I nodded.

I went up stairs and grabbed a suitcase plonked my stuff and grabbed a picture of me and charlie and went down stairs.

"Paul is it alright if I live with you, I have no one else, my mom wont take me she hates me and I cane live with Holly, as I am a wolf now"I cried again, I couldn't believe myself, I had cried so many fucking times in my lifetime.

"Of course, do you wanna go now?"he was now soothing my back.

"Okay, just one more thing, I need to see Holly"I said, holding back yet another set of fucking tears.

"Are you sure?"Paul said sounding concerned"Paul I need to tell her we can't be friends and stuff about the funereal"I softly said.

*HOLLY'S HOUSE*

the drive wasn't long from my house, La push was a small place anyway.I walked up her gravel steps alone as I asked Paul to stay, I needed to do this by myself.

I knocked on the door twice and Holly answered on the third, she had bags under her eyes and bloodshot eye's, I was feeling very guilty of what I was about to eyes widened,"BELLA" she screamed and hugged me, but I didn't hug back and she pulled away the glow from her eyes vanished,just like that.

"Bella, what's up, I haven't heard from you since yesterday and you come here looking fine and don't hug your best friend, whats up I want to know"I knew she was on the verge of tears.

"Holly we can't be friends anymore, I am sorry , you can hate me forever, but I cant tell you,I'm sorry"I rush back to the car, I couldn't do the funeral part, I felt selfish and guilty.I hopped into Paul's truck and he put his hand on my knee and drove off,but before we drove back to Paul's , we needed, well I needed to go the hospital and get information about Charlies death and funeral, I had to do it , I couldn't live with not knowing how charlie died.

*HOSPITAL*

As we arrived at the gloomy hospital of forks (yet again), Deja-Vu kicked in of me and Paul in the truck but last time it was mine, and last time Holly was here,now our friend ship was now only memories.

I stepped out and Paul came to my side, even though we weren't officially dating, something inside me knew I would always be with him.

We entered the dreary hospital room and I walked hand in hand with Paul to the reception room, the lady at the desk was middle aged ,reddish brown frizzy hair which was pulled into a bun and was wearing glasses, she looked up from her work.

"How can I help you"she asked to sweet.

"I am Isabella Swan, my dad ch-charlie died yesterday and I uh ne-need more information"I cringed at saying my full name and my dad's.

"Oh yes,I am sorry about what happened, a doctor should be in soon"I nodded, I could feel the cool air but I wasn't cold as I used to be,maybe being a wolf wasn't so bad. We seated ourselves on the awful looking seats, that had holes ,showing the offish yellow cushion inside.

Five minutes late a doctor came out, he was old , but seemed nice and stood up.

"Hello, miss Swan I am Doctor Chans, I am sorry for your loss, Charlie was a great man"I nodded and looked to the ground.

"So I here you want information how he died"I nodded again"Isabella, we are not sure what really happened to your father but all we know is that he lost alot of blood and I mean alot he's whole body was drained and two teeth marks along his neck, we were told he was in the forest hunting or searching for clues as murder had been going on around lately"Tear slid down my eyes once again and I felt Paul tense next to me.

"Isabella, I am deeply sorry and that as of this tragic loss,we and others have organized the funeral and your house as I am sure you wont go back into"I nodded ,he was right I could not ever go back in that house.

Once saying goodbye and getting the details of the funeral I was grateful, for not wearing was still abit tensed when we headed back to the car, but I could tell he would tell me later.

Arriving at Paul's house was quick I grabbed my suitcase and was about to pull it with but Paul being the gentle man took it and headed into the house me following.

The house was empty this time I entered and I trudged up the stairs to the guest room, which Paul said could be mine, but I'd rather share with him.

"Bella"Paul called from downstairs.

"Yes"I yelled back.

"Are you hungry ,I have toasties"I closed my suitcase and went down stair where the Delicious toasties were.

"They smell good"I said while sitting down."So Paul when is the bonfire?I asked while nibbling my toasties.

"5, and its 4:30, are you sure you want to do this?"Paul asked concerned.I nodded.

"Charlie would of wanted this, he wouldn't want me to live in a shell"after I said that I felt suddenly calm and new Charlie was still around and that I could still move on.

"Okay"he went back to eating but I had a question.

"Paul why did you tense when doctor Chans was explaining charlies death?"He sighed.

"I knew you were gonna ask that, I promise to tell you everything tonight at the bonfire."I nodded and finished my toasties went upstairs and changed into black skinny jeans and a yellow singlet with coloured spots on, with a light grey cardigan and my yellow converses, I wanted to be bright and not dark like my mood on the inside. I left my hair down and added just a little make p but not to much and went down stairs to see Paul in black jeans, a yellow and white checked shirt and white converses, I had to laugh our minds were similar.

"Wow, you can read my mind even when we are not in wolf form"I blushed. "You ready Bells"I nodded ,went down stairs , grabbed Paul's hand and headed to the Blacks where I hadn't been in for ages (That's where the bonfire was being held at).

We arrived at the Blacks and I could see mostly every one that I see at school and thought were Jerks and sluts, but now I knew the dragged me towards the great big bonfire and I was greeted and hugged by all my old friends and condolences from every one and how Charlie was a great council member and man.

*BONFIRE TIME*

After every one of us had eaten, it was now time for the stories of the legends which I believed where now true.I was seated next to Paul on my right and Jacob was on my left, it was so great to see him again and with his girlfriend Lissa, she was sweet, though when I first met her,I thought she was stuck up. Billy started the stories.

"The Quileutes have been a small group of people from beginning and we are still the same,we have magic in our blood,we didn't always have magic in our blood, we descendant first from the spirit warriors,Kaheleha was the first great spirt warrior, and then Taha aki, who started the wolf gene, his body was taken, by Utalapa when Taha aki was in the spirit world,Utapla wanted power and took over the body of Taha aki,Utalapa then got rid of his own body so Taha aki could not come back and take control again"Billy paused, the story was interesting and I wished charlie were here.

"Taha aki one day saw a large wolf and was jealous of this dumb animal and suddenly an idea came into his head, he asked the wolf if they could share bodies and they did, he could phase back to human and when the village new it was now Taha aki they were happy to be rid of Utlapa, years later Taha aki stopped phasing into a wolf and let he's sons do the patrols and watch, while he could be with hie wife ,know as the third wife, he was also getting old,things became serious when several disappearances on the makah reservation"Billy paused to catch his breath

"One day he's son where patrolling when they caught a sniff of something sickly,like the smell of bleach, they followed it to where a pale man stood and blood red eyes which are now known as Vampires"I heard some of them growl at that", two native girls where there dead, they attacked him and the only way they could kill him was with there sharp teeth and fire, though they feared that this vampire had a not long after came and cause havoc with the village,killing any one that got in her Taha aki sons were all dead it was up to him he phased and charged up to this strange creature, the Third wife saw this struggle and sacrificed her own life by putting at dagger into her heart, it is the thirds wife sacrifice, that we are now what we are, and thankful that we can protect our people"Billy finished the story and I could see tears in some of the Girls eyes and some in mine.

"Did you like the stories Bells?"Paul whispered in my ear.

"Yes , it was sad, Paul"I asked.

"Yes Bella."I could see everyone looking at us.

"These vampire creatures did one of them kill Charlie"My voice saddened and I could feel pain, and Paul nodded and I felt angry and started shaking.

"Bells shh calm down"Paul said and it soothed me straight away.

"Paul I think you should tell her about imprinting"Quil I think I never heard of.

"Imprinting"I asked curiously.

"Okay, Imprinting is when you find that some one, she or he holds you to the earth and is your reason for existing, this person makes you have butterflies and some times you don't know why and you cannot bare to be away from this person"He paused"Bella I imprinted on you"he seemed nervous, I smiled."Me too, I imprinted on you ,now I know why I felt these strong feelings for you"I smiled wider and so did Paul.

Some one coughed though and I turned to see Jarad always the one breaking romantic moments, I saw his girlfriend Kim slap him in the head and he went 'Ow', every one laughed.

"So who's a wolf"I asked, Sam answered this time.

"Well there's me I am alpha of all of yous,Jacob he is Beta, Paul is third in command then there is, Embry,Quil,Jared,Leah,Seth,Brady,Collin,Beck she and Brady are twins, Donna and Jason, and the imprints go like this, Me and Emily,You and Paul,Lissa and Jacob,Kim and Jared,Quil and Claire, though she is ten,Leah and Kevin,Seth and Donna and Beck and Michael, the rest haven't got Theirs"Sam told me, I just nodded, I stared feeling sleeping.

"I think its time we go"Paul said, we said our good byes and headed towards the car,drove home and the last thing I know is that I am safely tucked in Paul's bed with him by my side.

**So there you go this is my longest Chapter ever, I have new characters in here so I will put them on my pictures on my profile of what they look like and ages .**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**It took me forever to write and I did some of this while half asleep I stole the legends from the Eclipse Movie and Book , so Pleasssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee Review :)**

**thank you.**


	10. First Patrol

**So I am terribly sorry for not updating my story,first I didn't get much reviews for the last chap ,so I didn't write anything,then I had writers block and kept re-writing this chapter and then I maybe accidentally forgot about this story,so thank you so much for being patient and here is the next chapter,I'll try and update soon,maybe you could give idea's! oh and to those who give me advice, thanks,and if you have nothing nice to say dont say it at all,its a waste of time :D,oh I hope I didn't sound to mean,okay gonna stop blabbering now.  
**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything of twilight.  
**

Bella PoV.

That morning I woke with the sun brightly shining on my face and Paul off the bed, I slowly rose up and laughed at what I saw on the ground he slowly lifted himself up off the floor and gave me a pouty face.

"You hogged the bed, Missy"He said, and picked himself up, he came over to me and started tickling me, I was hysterically giggling.

"St-stop"I said between laughs.

Paul stopped, and all you could hear was the drumming of our heartbeats.

"So what are we doing today?"I asked finally.

"Well, you have your first patrol today,at 3:00pm"he said.

"Fun"I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry you will be fine"he said,while soothing my leg.

"If you say so"I said grumbling, I heard the young wolves yesterday complaining about patrolling and didn't sound fun at all.

After I showered,kissed Paul ,had some breakfast and kissed Paul again, it was already 2:30pm.

"We better get a move on"Paul said,kissing my cheek.

I got up , and washed the dishes, then took Paul's hand and we walked to Sam ;yes we walked as it wasn't very far.

as we arrived I saw some of the other wolves and the Imprints Lissa,Kevin and Emily who was cooking something delicious in her kitchen.

"Hello Bella and Paul"Jacob said while playing with a strand of Lissa's hair,Lissa looked up and smiles

I waved and Paul nodded.

"So you ready for your first patrol?"Sam asked,coming out from the hallway.I looked up and nodded.

"Don't be nervous Bells" ,Paul whispered in my ear,the sound of his voice made the nerves dissapear.I leaned my body to his chest and he was rubbing circles on my hand.

"So who's patrolling today?"Jacob asked.

"Bella,Paul,you and me"Sam made a face.

"I don't wanna go with love couple here"Jacob said with annoyance in his voice,I only rolled my eyes,though I wasn't sure I would want Jacob reading all my thoughts.

"Okay ready?"Sam asked,before shoving a mini muffin in his mouth.I nodded.

Paul dragged me outside to the forest, where the others were Jacob was already transformed ,his russet colored suited him.

"Bella go behind the tree and take off your clothes and think of anything that makes you angry or sad"I nodded ,but confused and went behind a pine tree and changed my clothes and thought about the death of charlie, me not allowed to be friends with Holly,It had been around three days since I last saw her.

I looked down and saw my honey brown paws,I was freaked but not as freaked as I was when I first phased. I went over to where Paul and the others were and I couldn't help but look at Paul, he was handsome even in his wolf form.

_~Wolf Form~_

_Sam-So Paul you and Jacob will go patrol close to the makah reserve._Paul groaned.

_Paul-But cant I go with Bella?_

_Sam-No, its her first time and I think you's two might forget what your doing._I laughed quietly,Paul groaned again and Jacob said a 'yes' in his head as we weren't going to be together, we then went our separate ways.

Me and Sam_, _went closer to the forks border,that's when the most disgusting stench hit my nose,I winced at the smell.

_Bella-What's that stink?_

_Sam-Bella be careful, we have a leech Jacob come closer._

_Jacob-Yes sir.  
_

I nodded and followed the stench.

_Paul-Be careful Bells._

_Bella-I will,don't worry about me._

though I knew he would.

I was getting closer,to the leech, and once I caught up it suddenly stopped. it had on a red hood,though I knew it was a girl,I came to a halt and just stared at her back.

when she turned around,I was not expecting to see some one I cared deeply about who's blue eyes were now deep red,I didn't even hear she'd gone missing, and how and who changed her ,the person who was staring at me with those deep red eyes was...

Holly.

**So there is chapter 10,tell me what you think :D,oh and should I bring the cullens in?**

**NOW REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! or no cyber candie for you :P  
**


	11. Holly

**Hey can you believe your having another chapter so soon ,this chapter is different to the others as it neither just Pauls or Bella's.I really hope you like it as I wrote this instead of doing my homework so please reivew.**

**OH I wrote this at night so XD  
**

**Oh and thanks for all the REVIEWS ,You get cyber lollies *sned cyber lollies* hehe.**

**enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer-SM owns,not me.*cries*  
**

Holly PoV

_~Before she was a vampire~_

After Bella left that day,I didn't want to see Stuart or anyone,I just wanted to be alone, so I got out my hiking boots, and hiking gear on,and decided to go for a hike,I went in the La push forest and I knew my way very well.

I hiked around to the cliffs and I could feel the sea breeze slapping my hair against my face,the coldness brought goosebumps to my skin,_I should of brought a jacket_, I had thought. I had on my hiking pants,boots and a three quarter red shirt, and my hair was tied back into a bun.

I just stared at ocean,as the sun was about to set and leaned on my trekking pole,it was such a beautiful view, and it took me out of my reality,though it couldn't take the pain inside me away.

it started getting darker,and I decided to go home as my parents would be hell worried and call the cops and so would Stuart.I took the path,but I felt something ,fast move by me and it was defiantly not wind,I slowly kept walking and then the next I knew,I was sideways and moving fast, way too fast, I then realized I was being carried and something was following us,but I couldn't see it and I am pretty sure they couldn't see me.

They seemed fast,but whatever holding me was faster.I knew they had stopped once we slowed down and I was thrown in a brick wall._where the hell am _I thought, my arm was in so much pain and my leg was throbbing.

"Wh-what do you ww-want?"I croaked out in pain.

"I want to you to be my mate." a harsh male voice,said and he picked me up and pinned me to the wall, he put a hand over my mouth and I looked to see terrifying red eyes, Bella wasn't lieing when she saw the man with the same color eyes,guilt started to come but then I was in pain again,he bit into my neck and something was flowing into my skin like,poison I screamed out in pain not knowing what would happen and then that's when everything I lived for was forgotten...

_~As A vampire~_

When I was reborn as a vampire I had no clue who I was, I woke up in a small apartment , having no clue where I was I could see clearly,hear distant noises and smell things some that were satisfying some that were not_._

I slowly steadied myself and saw that I was in hiking gear, and on a very off yellow couch.

there was a coffee table next to the couch and had a newspaper that read 'Seattle daily', so I was in Seattle, it sounded very familiar but I couldn't put a finger on it.

I heard the door of the apartment close and in came a man who looked around 2oish,dark black hair, he was gorgeous but not as gorgeous as... I couldn't think who was more gorgeous.

"Well,good afternoon"He said.

"Um,who am I"I asked him,the first question that popped into my gave me a stern look for a minute or two.

"I don't know your name but, your from La push, and your now my mate."He I had a flashback of me and a boy at a beach hugging and kissing.

"Um,can I go there please.?"I stood up,then all I know he pinned me again,I now had a sense of deja-vu.

"No,your mine"He growled.

"I don't even know you or who I am or what I am."I pushed him off not realizing my strength and he crashed into the couch,he got up swiftly.

"Your a vampire,you should be thirsty right this minute and you can't go into the sun"This was too much,but I didn't feel thirsty at all,but now I was when I was thinking about it my throat was starting to burn.

"what do I drink then.?"my throat was becoming suddenly more dryer.

"Blood,from a human"he went into a room and came out with a scared human."I keep them locked in there I feed them and that until they are ready to be a meal."

The blood from this young looking boy,was making me more thirst,I walked over to him quickly and sunk my teeth into him,letting the blood ooze inside my mouth,he screamed but I didn't care I just wanted his blood,until he stopped screaming I knew he was dead.

The guy I didn't know ,had gone into get me another one,but I knew this was my chance to go to La push and get answers.

So I ran to the door,slammed it and ran outside and it was sunset ,though he caught up to me.

"You cant leave,your mine"He fretted.

"No,let me find who I am please,then I'll be yours."I half lied glared at me for awhile and started speaking,I was hoping no one was watching

"No,I cant you wont come back!"He grabbed onto my wrist,I shook him off and kicked him into his balls hoping it would cause him pain and then knocked him to the wall,I quickly ran though not sure if any one saw and ran to where my instinct told me, I kept running,then came a entry of the forest,I just kept running and running,the place seemed oddly familiar yet again.

I then slowed down as I a disgusting smell was behind me I came to a halt turned around and came face to face with a gigantic ...what they called? I had to think then it came to me they were wolves,gigantic wolves,though something about this wolf seemed familiar ,like it was actual person I'd met.

The wolf just stared into my eyes,and I could see a tear.

Maybe this wolf was the answer to my question.

**There you go.**

**NOW REVIEW!**


	12. Attacked Part 1

**Hey Sorry for not updating school has been a hassle and I've been distracted and to be honest I couldnt be fucked,but now I have Review Very Much Love.**

**There are Pictures and Banners on my profile for this story :)  
**

**And tyra could you Pm Me.  
**

**~Nemo**

Bella PoV

Holly just stared at me like she'd never seen me before,those red eyes of her were burning deep into my soul like she was reaching out and taking it as her ,I then looked down. and I was alright again she wasn't taking anything of mine.

_What was that_? My mind was asking.

I could hear the others in my head.

_Bella,whats happening-Sam  
_

_Its Holly,she's a vampire-Bella_

There were gasps and I wasn't surprised

_Are you alright?Did she hurt you,if she did I'm gonna-_

I had to cut in.

_Paul I'm fine,She hasn't touched me,but I don't think she remembers me-Bella_

Holly was still,looking at me with her curious eyes,and still like a statue,I don't know why I didn't run but I knew Holly wouldn't hurt me_, _she still had the humanity part of her like most do,but tend to have that animal and wild side she didn't it was like I was reading a book.

_Bella,if she attacks you I'll kill her-Paul_

_You can't-Bella_

_Bella she isn't the same holly anymore-Sam_

_We don't know that,but I know-I can feel she is still here.-Bella_

Everyone was silenced, accept for the piercing scream that I realized wasn't coming from Holly but me I was back in my human form and I realized that's why everyone was out of my head,I hadn't even noticed but someone attacked me and I knew it wasn't holly there must of been another vampire or something,but I was positive it wasn't holly I could also distinctively smell another vampire scent,blood was pouring out from neck and then everything went black...

**A/N-Very short but It's a sequel chapter and I am writing the next sequel Chapter as we read.  
**

**:) Hoped You Liked (:**

** Now Review**

**:)(:  
**


	13. Attacked Part 2

**Okay So I really fail at Updating my Stories, and I will admit that, but I finally finished this chapter, so I am sorry, anyway the Usual Read and Review and tell me what you think and have any idea's what could happen next PM ME**, **cause I am stuck!**

**I also must admit,may be fast and short but this chapter is needed :)  
**

**Anyway read and enjoy**

**Nemo**

Paul PoV

One minute Bella was talking to us the next she was on the ground back in her human form,panic seized in me as I ran to her,if holly did this she'd be dead ,but Bella wouldn't talk to me again so I was hoping there was another vampire and not Holly,though I was hoping Bella was okay.

_What Happened?-Jacob_

Jared,Jacob and Jason had just phased into there forms after Bella disappeared and Sam howled.

_Bella was attacked by a vampire, and holly's remains are on the floor-Sam'_

_WHAT!-Paul_

When Sam had said holly's remains were on the floor_,_I instantly knew it was another vampire involved and hopefully the Cullen's weren't back but they wouldn't do something like this.

I went to where Bella was and I saw Holly's remains and thought vampires can only die by fire so she would be able to repair herself ,I then looked to Bella and saw a bite mark on her neck_,oh shit._

Panic and fear started to dwell up inside me, wolfs enemy's was the vampire bite and we couldn't recover, the only answer to this, is we would die_._

_I phased back and put my shorts on and went over to Bella covering her with her clothes she had strapped to her ankles._

She looked weak,but I knew she was alive something inside me was telling me,but she would she die soon, as I never heard of a wolf surviving before.

Tears rolled down my cheeks I was breaking slowly, in these short days she meant so much to me_, what would I do, how would I live._

In the corner of my eye, I saw holly re-piecing herself together, and thought about her life changed dramatically, what would become of her would she remember her human life or would she be a wild vampire hunting on the human blood.

Thought's were gathering into my mind, that I hadn't realized when Bella twitched a bit,then her finger skimmed my knee, as I was kneeling beside her.

_What was happening? she couldn't survive a wolf bite could she?_

My was racing back to legends that could fit in with this, but I just couldn't think straight, Bella was moving and I had to tell Sam, but he disappeared somewhere.

I heard someone kneel beside me

"Is she dead?"It was Holly's voice.

"I hope not"I managed

Then I heard rummaging in the forest, it must have been Jacob or Sam, coming to tell me that Bella could not survive this as it was impossible,_a_nd I was right, with out taking my eyes off Bella I could smell Sam behind me with Jacob,Jared and Jason and I could imagine there sympathetic faces and the sorrow in their eyes, I felt Holly get up next to me and vanish off into the gloomy forest, not knowing if we would ever see her again.

"Paul" Sam softly said

I looked up to him

"Come on lets take her back and we can say our goodbyes" Tears gathered in my eyes, Did he have to say that!

I then looked back at Bella and heard gasp's behind me

She opened her eyes.

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**_  
_


	14. The Legend Of The Bite

**So This Chapter actual took me time and I know I don't update frequently but I am also working on two other stories which have no titles yet**.

**I have a weird Imagination so Don't hate this Chapter :PPPP**

**And your all so patient and Lovely xoxox**

**Warning-MAY HAVE SPELLING ERRORS, because I did this so I can update and get to the next chapter were I HAVE A AWESOME IDEA!  
**

**Read and Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-I don't Own Twilight or anything to it, but my imagination and some of characters I do own :D**

Third Person Pov

As Bella opened her eyes, there were gasps all around, they were thinking how could she possibly awake from something like this. A million thoughts were running through their heads,especially Paul's, he was gazing into Bella's chocolate doe eyes, as was Bella, though in a curious having no idea who he was.

It seems in that bite she hadn't died, but instead lost the memory of who she was, but the others had no clue and were still baffled at what was happening.

Silence hung in the air, and no one dared to break it yet, until something from Sam's memory picked up on a legend he had heard once from when he was the only on turned, a legend told from Charlie, who told no one else until Sam had phased, though he never told any one because it wasn't relevant, because charlie had said it was only a story.

though the myth was of one wolf,that had managed to survive of the vampire bite, it was told that the wolf was a female,but was later killed by her tribe as they had thought she was one of the cold blood sucking demons, though she couldn't defend herself as by surviving the vampire bite, something was taken from her and that was her memory, she had no idea who she was and no idea about where she was, it was the consequence of not dying, though it was a great gift to have, though it is only said that the female wolves get it.

Sam bit his lip and looked to his pack and then to Paul and Bella, finally spilling a myth that could possible be true.

"Bella Can't die from a vampire bite"Sam finally said,breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean?"Paul asked curiously, though his eyes were shining brightly.

"Its a legend, that female wolves cannot die from vampire bites, no one knows why but they can't die,accept..."Sam wasn't sure if he should just say that her memory was gone, to take the sparkle out Paul's eyes wouldn't be a happy sight!

"Accept?"Paul said very eagerly.

Sam took a deep breath "She has no memory"

Paul looked from Sam to Bella**.**

"So what you mean to say is that she has no idea who we are, or who she is?" Paul's voice was trembling.

Sam nodded. "Is there a cure?" asked Jason who was standing there with Jared and Jacob in disbelief.

"I am not quite sure, though I guess you'll just have to show her, everything...oh and tell her about charlie" Sam looked at Bella who was on the floor with a confused expression.

"Who am I"She said

Paul was the one to answer "Your name is Bella and your 18 years old, you live in La Push and we are your friends"Paul was dying to scream out that he was her boyfriend, but he didn't want to frighten her**.**

Bella looked up at Paul, though something in her told her that she knew him, but had no clue where or when.

"We should take her back and talk to the council and maybe get some of the others to search for holly"Jacob suggested

Sam nodded and started heading back to his and Emily's house, with the others following, Paul looked at Bella and stood up holding at a hand for her"I wont bite" Bella took it and got up stumbling a bit, forgetting her steps of walking, so Paul picked her and carrying her all the way back to Sam and Emily's, with Paul thinking ' I'll get my Bella back.

**Hate It?**

**Dont REVIEW**

**Love IT**

**THEN **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**


	15. The Kiss

**Hello **

**Well Heres Chapter Woah 15, I've actual done 15 chapters I thought I would have stopped at 5 lol.**

**Any way here is the chapter 15, called The Kiss...XD**

**So Enjoy, and I would Love if I could get to 100 reviews then maybe I might update quicker :P**

**Paul PoV**

**1 Week Later**

It's been a week since Bella has been bitten and lost her memory, we have been recapping her, the saddest part was to tell her about Charlie, the funeral was more heartbreaking, she had a blank face the whole time as she did not remember her own father, that made it more upsetting.

Stuart had showed up and went to Bella to ask her questions, such as what had happened to Holly, she couldn't answer him, and that he was sorry of the death of her father, but I had told her before hand not to talk to anyone, so I spoke for her. I felt sorry the man, he had no one any more, his girlfriend best friend was now a wolf plus had no memory, and his girlfriend, well she was a vampire and we still hadn't found her, since Bella Been bitten.

The wolves and Council had searched and discovered what was up with Bella, and the answer to all this was still dead, and though they had heard why only the Females lost the memory, it was kind of confusing, Billy had said it was to do with the Genes of a Female and the blood, if we boys were bitten, we would die.

My longing to kiss her was raging, I had hugged her twice, but that wasn't enough, and the hug wasn't even romantic or anything. The pack was getting sick of me, and since Bella didn't know she was a wolf and didn't get angry, we hadn't told her so we were ( as a pack were getting aggravated of not finding a cure.

I was currently in my house, with Bella as my mom had offered refuge to her, and thinking it was her aunt, while I said i was being kept here, because of something.

Me and Bella were talking, but she didn't talk much at all, the rage for me to kiss her was intensifying, so I got up from the sofa in the lounge and went to Bella, who was sitting on a stool in the kitchen going into another world.

She heard me coming and spun around, my love for her kicked in and all I knew I was kissing her, my thoughts telling me 'your going to ruin everything' but she didn't push me off, but an electric shock hit both of our lips, well mine anyway and we just kept kissing, and I felt like I was floating on air, and that it was only me and Bella left on this earth, this kiss was very powerful and different from any of the other kisses we shared.

And when we parted from the kiss, I opened my eyes and looked in to Bella eyes to see the light back in her eyes.

**Bella's PoV**

When Paul Kissed me, I was shocked as I didn't really know him but then something inside happened, I cant really explain it, but it was a kiss the Prince gave to snow white that woke her up from her deep sleep, well this kiss brought all my memories back, I remember the time Charlie died, the day I phased and off course the day I imprinted on Paul. I also remember the day I got bitten, but from that I could not remember anything else.

It was all darkness when I tried to re-call anything that happened,in the days I had no memory.

When Paul looked into my eyes, I knew that he knew I was me, maybe there was some change from no-memory-Bella to Memory-Bella, but he knew, I smiled widely and pulled Paul into a massive hug, like I hadn't seen him for a while and missed him badly.

We shared the hug for about 2 minutes and he whispered in my ear.

"Its good to have you back"

**What'd you think? Not too cheesy? :P**

**Review :D**


	16. A war is coming

**So Its been a while but I never did end getting up 100 reviews only two away, but really if this chapter doesnt get over 105 then you know :P no review no chapter, not being mean but if I see people like this then I write quicker. Though I also have a life and it was christmas, hope everyone had a good one and then new years so :P Happy New Year People.**

**So here is the next chapter hope you like and Also check out my new story Complications would love some reviews for me to start updating. Thanks people for Favourtites and Alerts and Well ENJOY**

**Sorry for any mistakes and shit!  
**

**Yeah its a time skip!  
**

**Bella PoV**

**A month Later**

It has been a month since my memory came back, around 2 weeks since we found Holly and starting to get her knowledge back, its been rough but we're managing.

There has been a vampire that's been roaming around and we do think its the vampire who attacked me and somehow wants Holly.

It also wasn't long until Stuart had phased, I was a little surprised but Sam and the others weren't, and they kept saying it was 'about time'**.**

But things were starting to get into place, accept for that Stuart never imprinted on Holly, and it kind of shattered him abit more, but they still talk as holly is starting to remember who she was as a human, and we are getting her to drink animal blood, as one coven does who are called the Cullen's.

Holly also discovered that she had a power, and her power was when you looked straight into her eyes**,** she would look deep into yours eyes and go deep into your soul and probably snatch it or do something, though no one was sure as no one had wanted to be tested.

I had sold my house, as I couldn't look at the same as it was charlies and mine not just mine, so i moved in with Paul, his parents didn't mind as I had warmed to their hearts on the first day of meeting them.

Paul and I were as strong as ever, we finally admitted our love for each other and went onto the you know, sex part, not going into detail.

Nothing major had happened accept for the Cullen's returning as one the leeches who can tell the future had foreseen coming back here and something that would have to do with Holly and a war that would take place soon.

The small pixie one, with the spiky short hair, I think her name was Alice was telling us about what she had seen, but I wasn't paying attention as the smell of them was really getting to me, all I could concentrate was the smell, and gagged abit and had to go outside as Sam gave me a deaf glare so I had no idea what was going on.

I really should of paid attention.

But after that, they left and said they would be back soon, but I had thought we had a treaty unless Sam said they could, come so I guess he did.

We were to meet them again, as a war was coming, a war of newborn vampires that someone was making and we were going to go in a team and cooperate together, which I did find weird as we were mortal enemies.

As the meeting had finished I'd gone with Paul back to the parents house, and we went straight in his room.

"You'll get used to the smell Bella"Paul suddenly said.

"I hope so...but whats happening?'I said.

Paul chuckled" so you really didn't pay attention did you?"

I shook my head. Paul sighed, but sat on our queen size bed and patted the bed for me too sit down. I went over and sat down and he put his arms over me and I was hoping we could stay together like this forever but I Knew we couldn't.

"Well what the little Pixie Alice said" Paul had begun "That a war of vampires are coming a man and his group of newborns, and she had said she saw flashes of Holly."He paused," so we are thinking that he is after holly, that he is the one that turned her" He stopped.

I hadn't realized but I was holding my breath and finally gasped out for air.

"Does Holly Know?"

"She knows, Stuart talked to her with back up, but shes okay I hope"He said, I nodded and rested my head.

"I'll talk her before the battle...does The pixie know when this will happen"I asked yawning

"Shes gonna keep tabs on this,though we are also going to have to train and get prepared"I nodded and the next thing I knew my eyes were closing and I was being placed under the covers with a kiss placed on my head, going off into a deep sleep.

**? PoV**

I had to see her again, she was mine no one else. I created her and if a war was needed to get her back then I shall do it. I had created some vampires to help me and one had a power to no where certain people were, it was like going in their head and controlling their body, but all he could do was look inside and see where they were and what they were doing.

I now knew where she was, but I wasn't stupid, I wasn't going to barge in their fighting off whoever protected her, I was going to be smart about this and plan.

She and her friends will never know what hit them.

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**LOVE YA**


	17. Dream and Visions

**Ooops its been a while, sorry for not updating, I have started my final year and have been busy also I had a bit of a writers block, so here it is ,hope you've all had a good Easter and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

**Bella PoV**

**-dream-**

**I was standing on the edge of a cliff naked and all alone, it was cold but I could barley feel it,my hair was whipping in the air, the moon was shining onto my tanned skin making a glow.**

**But the next next minute I had tears down my eyes, scratches on my body, and red eyes were glaring at me, hands were around my neck and my feet were lifting off the floor, I tried to scream but I couldn't and my eyes were locked onto this vampires face and then he said "Get me Holly or you will all die"**

**And I woke up.  
**

* * *

After the dream I had woken up and I felt beams of sweat slide down my face, and my hands were in fists, I turned and saw Paul still sleeping and snoring and i checked the time to see it was 4:38 am. How was I going to get back to sleep, with what was going in my mind, how did that dream come suddenly to me, was someone messing with my mind or I had no idea what that meant but I had to do something, they were coming after holly, but for now I had to sleep and that was going to take me A while.

* * *

8:00 am

I finally went to sleep, then was woken up by Paul shaking me gently "baby, its urgent" thats what got me out of bed, i went straight into the bathroom and prepared myself for the day.

"Whats happened?" I said in a panic.

"The cullens are here again, the pixie had another vision this time" Paul said, great I thought, but it was lucky we had them on our side.

Once I was ready I took Paul's hand, and half walked/half jogged to Sam's house, where I could already smell the stench, of the vampires, but I guess I was getting used to it.

When we walked in I saw the pack members ,and the cullens, and Holly, who was sitting very close to the bronze haired vampire, whos name I think was Edwin or something and Stewart giving him the biggest glare, and that my focus on them, made me miss the first few minutes on what was going on.

"-So we still don't know who it is, but Holly has some information that could help us" said the doctor,who's name I also forgot, man I am bad at names.

"And what information is that" said Sam, well spoken I would say.

"that it may be my maker" Holly said "and to what Alice has seen I wont be surprised"

"What has Alice seen?"I said, they all stared at me.

"Where you not paying attention again Bells"Jacob said, laughing.

"Uh, er maybe.."I said,sourly.

"Well Paul can fill you in later"Sam said "right now we need to plan strategies as Alice,had said, there will a surprise attack"

I nodded, then zoned out again and knowing Paul was to going to have to explain a lot and would get angry at me, but I could stand that, right now I needed answers to my dream and when this battle was going to start, and that maybe I should have told them about my dream.

**REVIEW **


	18. I must go

**So heres the 18th chapter called I must go  
**

**This Chapter has no Bella or Paul but don't you worry they will be in the next.  
**

**I hope you like and sorry for not updating :D  
**

**Please Review,Favourite and stuff  
**

**:D  
**

**Holly PoV**

I had a pretty good idea who was coming after me, it had to be my maker, he threatened me that if I had ever left him,he would come after me and claim me as his again.

though during this I was getting pretty close with Edward. he was an amazing man, he's different from most guys, and he was old fashioned, I liked that about him. Though I could see that Stuart was getting jealous. Every time I made eye contact with him, he would look away, when Edward made me laugh, he would glare. When Edward had walked away after our chat one day, I did catch the glare and the snarl.

Edward had told me some of the things Stuart had thought as he could read minds, and they weren't pretty.

But life changed, things happened, and life didn't go how anyone planned it to, but we all must move I had to save my friends, I had to go my maker I didn't want this war to start even if Alice had foreseen it and maybe she would foresee this, but my mind was set in stone and no one could break it.

I had told no one my plan as I would know they tried to stop me. though I did leave a note to bella, that explained everything, I knew to trust her, as I'd been told she was my best friend.

* * *

Before I left I had said to the Cullen family I was going to check on Bella, even though I had to keep my mind without any thoughts of what I was really doing, though Alice may have already seen this, I had to stop myself from being suspicious.

"You sure you want to go by yourself?" Edward asked me

"I am positive, I shouldn't be too long anyway"I said and headed to the door.

"See you later then" Edward said and smiled.

I nodded then was on my way, to the maker and capturing Edwards Smile in my mind.

* * *

I really didn't have clue where my maker was now, but I thought heading back to where I came from could be my big chance, the apartment, that was close to Forks, I think it may have been in Port Angele's, so it was my instinct to head there in the opposite direction of La Push.

I ran as fast as I could, and when I arrived in Port Angele's, I slowed down my pace to fit in with the town.

I looked at my surroundings to get a picture of where I was, my inhuman brain, remembered this clearly and that I have been here before,

I walked around here and there, until I arrived at my destination.

A icky brown two story building, with balconies for the top stories and small fences surrounding the bottom balconies, there was also a pathway for the entrance for the top stories.

these were the apartments where I was bitten, just on the border of port Angele's, a perfect place for vampires.

Memories started to flood my mind while I took around my surroundings, the building had eight apartments four on the top and then four on the bottom. One had a garden that was well looked after, one had flowers that were dying some had scatters of rubbish or plants, though the top end apartment was bear, and I knew it had to be my maker.

Though as I looked at the entrance I saw someone blocking the way up, but i recognized him.

It was my maker.

**What'd you think of Holly's decision?**

**let me know and Review review review  
**


	19. Authors Note

**Should of written this eariler.  
**

**But this is the first Authors Note!  
**

**So I havn't started writing the next chapter and I Don't when.  
**

**School is my main priority at the moment, and my dancing.  
**

**Though holidays are coming up and I'm hoping i can start the next chapter, thank for everyone who has read,Favorited and reviewed.  
**

**And give me some ideas of what you would like to happen next chapter!  
**

**:)  
**

**Thanks for your patience  
**


	20. Plan

**HOLY MOLY, if there was an Award for the 'Most awful story update' I would win it haha.**

**I am super sorry for delayness and not updating.  
**

**But I have now graduated school, though this week is super busy, but I managed to update, as I read a recent review and I just had to update :)  
**

**Warning you now, my writing and grammar is probably terrible but I wanted to update so lets hope you understand and hopefully I will update soon, though please give me two weeks or a month ahahahah.  
**

**thanks to readers and reviewers  
**

**Much love  
**

Chapter 19

Bellas PoV

This morning I had waken up with this weird feeling, like someone important to me was in danger, but i couldnt work out who as I was still in the sleepy stage, though after a minute of waking up, my mobile began to buzz on the side table.

the number was unknown, though i still answered.

"Bella,its me Edward" he said, I was surprised to find he had called me, but he didn't sound okay, then he said "Holly's with her maker, Alice saw it in her vision" I gasped, then said"but I thought they were coming to get her and-"

"so did we, but the vision changed as soon as Holly arrived with her maker"He said bitterly, "Holly had other things in her ehad to keep me distracted I didn't know of her plan neither did Alice, Holly planned this carefully, I dont think she wanted anyone to get hurt" He continued.

It was so like Holly to make her own plan without telling people, she had done it many times before when she was human and now she still does it, even when shes a vampire.

"What are we going to do?" I cried out in frustration, at that moment I started to hear ruffling and knew Paul was going to wake up soon and then I would to explain everything.

"We are going to get her back, Bella don't you worry about that" Edward said, with that we talked more and I could see Paul looking at me confused, but he could wait.

me and Edward discussed we were going to have a meeting with the wolves and his coven, around lunch, which gave me a few hours to fill in Paul on what was happening.

Finally I got off the phone to Edward and turned my attention to Paul, knowing he would have listened to the end of the conservation.

"I heard the end, but im so confused, now tell me whats wrong Bells"Paul said, and I half smiled, knowing I was right he heard the ending, though not sure of his reaction to Holly not telling us her plan.

**? PoV**

When I saw holly standing before my eyes, I smiled, I was hoping it would come to this instead of an a terrible war, where I would lose my vampires that I created.

"Holly darling, what a pleasure" I smiled and tilted my head at her. she looked at me with what can I say hatred, but it made her more beautiful.**  
**

"I'm only here, so you do no harm to my friends"she said through gritted teeth,'though how you know my name, though I do not know my own makers"

I grinned, with my special vampire I was able to learn her name, as seeing she didn't stay long.

"Well if you stayed around, then maybe you would of found out" I grinned even wider then said my name.

"Riley, my name is Riley Biers"

**Hope you liked it?**

**(sorry its short)  
**

**Review please :)**


	21. Do I?

**Hey heres the chapter**

**I hope you enjoy.  
**

**It's not my best, but it will do.  
**

**Disclaimer:i do not own twilight.  
**

**New's-Writing a renesmee and Jacob story,Keep a watch out for that.  
**

Chapter 20

**Paul PoV**

After Bella telling me about how holly had another plan and that she decided to do this on her own, I didn't know how to react, should I be angry that Holly did this by herself or relieved that there would be no war, and Bella would be safe, but maybe there still would be, as I know Bella would not just let Holly stay with her maker.

I paced around for a bit then looked at Bella.

"You know this isn't going to end well, right?"I tried to speak calmly as possible.

"I know Paul, but we can't just sit here and move on with our lives" Bella replied.

I stopped pacing and walked over to her and embraced her in my big arms.

"I know baby" and kissed her on her forehead"I just want to protect you"

"I know,I know*she sighed,then looked up at me, her brown puppy eyes boring into mine, even with everything going on, I needed this.

I kissed her, with much force that she returned and our tongues colliding with one another, I lifted her up, so her legs were wrapped around my waist.I then pushed her against the wall and start kissing down her jaw to her neck.

Next thing next, our clothes were on the floor and the love in this room was tense.

I had no care in the world. I didn't care if my parents were just downstairs, I didn't have a care for anything at this fine moment all that mattered was that I had my Bella and that she was with me, and that she was safe, that we both were.

For now.

**Stewart PoV**

Instead of eating the delicious meal that Emily had ready for us wolves,we had been in called for an urgent meeting with the Cullens and Bella. Though I must say when Bella and Paul walked in, they defiantly looked loved up.

and the topic was Holly yet again.

To be honest after I didn't imprint on Holly, I just didn't care for her,because **A)** she was on of those bloodsuckers and **B)** I knew she had her eyes for that Edward dude.(or **C) **was I just jealous and confused?)

"Okay listen up"That blonde man dude said, I totally forgot his name "Holly has gone to her master and traded herself in, to stop this foreseen war"

I heard gasps, but I just rolled my eyes. It was so like her to feel like this and give herself up, Like when we were younger and she stuck glue and feathers all in my hair, but I said I did it myself because I was bpred, though in the end she owned up.

I just didn't understand why the wolves cared about Holly though. Was it for Bella? or was it to piss me off?

the blonde dude continued "Some of us would like to go after her,as we think this is just not her fight" I heard agreements." Though it will still end messy".

This time someone growled, though when I saw all eyes on me,I knew it was me who growled, I didn't agree at all, this was Holly's fight, everyone was wrong if she wanted protecting she wouldn't have gone, it reminds me of the glue incident, and that maybe she did want to get in trouble?

What was I thinking? I still loved Holly and all these thoughts coming to me were anger,jealousy and the wolf side.

I knew Holly wasn't doing this for her, she was doing it for the people she loved.

I snapped out of my thoughts and caught a glaring Edward staring at me.

**Review**

**Chapter 21 sneak Peak  
**

**"You didn't imprint on her,she's moved on"he growled, and punched Stewart in the face.**

**This was stupid fight and we had bigger problems on our hand."Snap out of it, both of you"I growled and stepped into the middle of both of them.  
**

**"Holly wouldn't like this, so shut up and think about saving her"  
**

**This love triangle could be sorted out after all this mess, and Stewart his moods were pissing me off.  
**

**I glared at both of them, then walked off, hoping they both got the message.  
**

* * *

**So please review as you even have a sneak peak for the next chapter.  
**

**Hope you enjoyed?  
**


	22. Intense

**Bella PoV**

After the urgent meeting with the Cullens and Wolves I saw Stewart walk out eagerly, then Edward followed after him, with a sour look on his face. I decided I would follow them as well.

"Hey mutt" Edward growled to Stewart.

I had a feeling this wasn't going to turn out well.

Stewart turned around with a frown on his face "What bloodsucker?" he answered back.

"I can read your mind, and I don't like what I'm hearing"Edward harshly replied back.

I had quite forgotten that some vampires had unique powers once they were turned into vampires, I blushed at the thought, that Edward could hear my thoughts on Paul.

"If this is about my thoughts on Holly, you have no business" Stewart replied hastily. Of course this was about Holly, I wasn't sure on Stewart's feelings of Holly he always changed his mind, and well, Edward you knew he liked her.

"Like hell it is"I could see Edward getting tensor by the second.

"You don't own her, are you two even together?" Now Stewart was smirking.

Edward growled "You didn't imprint on her either, she's moved on" He replied without answering Stewarts question. He growled again, then took a step closer to Stewart and punched him in the face.

I rolled my eyes and saw Stewart beginning to shake. This was a stupid fight and we had bigger problems on our hands. "Snap out of it, both of you" I growled and stepped into the middle of both of them.

By now the gang of wolves were watching the commotion, I could even smell the Cullen's where hear.

"Holly wouldn't like this, so shut up and think about saving her" I said angrily to them.

"Yeah Bella, you tell them" Quil Shouted out, I rolled my eyes at him.

This love triangle could be sorted out after all this mess, and Stewart and his moods were pissing me off.

I glared at both, then walked off, hoping they both got the message.**  
**

**Paul PoV**

After Bella walked off from Stewart and Edward, I decided to follow her.

"Theres my feisty Bells" I said and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, she grinned at me and lent her head on me.

Bella stopped grinning and her forehead creased into a frown.

"I know Holly is smart and that any day now she will think of something" I looked down at Bella, this Holly situation was really bringing out the worrying and ugly and it was getting intense.

"She Will Bells" I then kissed her on the head, and we kept walking down to the beach until our feet were under the salty ocean.

I stood in the ocean holding onto my Bella and praying that Holly would think of something so nothing serious, like a war started.

* * *

**So hoped you like it.  
**

**Next Chapter I don't have a sneak peak, but I am going to tell you, it will be in Holly's Pov, will try and update a.s.a.p  
**

**P.s Ideas are always welcomed and please keep reviewing xo  
**


	23. Runaway

**BIGGEST APOLOGIES OMG**

**SO SORRY FOR THIS REALLY LONG WAIT **

**I LITEALLY FORGOT MY EMAIL AND PASSWORD (took me forever)**

**Please I hope noones left me :(**

**anyway hope you like the chapter, It was quick but i needed something and i'll get started on the next one soon, I also tthink I will be ending this story very soon :)**

**Holly PoV**

I dont know how long I had been with Riley, but I did not understand why I was not fighting this, I started to think that the others would not let this down I was kind of stupid to think they would just let me go and pretend none of it happened.

Most days I was kept locked up, he was making me weak by not feeding me blood, But I managed on the little blood he gave me a day and the mice and rats I saw around where I was locked up.

Then I thought of something that I should of thought of earlier, my power how did I not remember that I had this power. I was one of them vampires that had a special ability that I was given once I was turned.

This was typical me to do this, always remembering the important at the last minute.

I heard foot steps coming to where I was locked up, the door opened and in came one of Riley's vampires Jared, he was a strong burly man,with black hair that was army-cut, it didn't suit him.

He was giving me my daily blood, which was nothing, but I looked into his eyes and tried to work on using my power I looked deep searching for his soul.

Some say that vampires don't have souls but I chose not believe that.

His eyes locked on mine and right then I knew I had him. This may have taken longer than it would on a human, but I knew it worked.

I didn't fully understand my power, to me it was just confusing and I never ever want to use it, unless I had to and this was a needed time.

Jared fell to the ground leaving a slight crack in the floor. I crept over to him and shook him, just in case it had not worked. I wasn't sure how long this would last, with me holding onto his soul. Would it break once I left?

I knew doing this to a soul would kill a human, but since he was a vampire it would only just knock him out for abit.

I reached for the key he had, and unlocked the door.

Knowing that Riley was out, he only left his two strongest vampires, that I could now easily take down, with one down and one to go unless I made a run for it.

I kept my ears opened for Ian (the other guy) but could hear nothing, accept for the tv blaring a game that was on.

The door was in front of me and I ran straight for it and out to the end of the street, though Ian must of heard and was right behind me. I was weak and needed blood, I could not defend myself against Ian this time.

So I ran to the nearest house and found a girl who was doing the dishes, I know it wasn't nice, but she was human and she was my meal.

I sucked her blood dry, with good timing as Ian was in the doorway.

"Your smart, but not so smart" He said with a grin on his face, and charged at me, which ended up him pushing into the wall that ended up both of us going through it.

We were at eachother for a while, then I finally got my chance and went for his head, snapping of his body flawlessly.

The only way to fully kill him was to burn him on fire, so I found some matches and a oil can, and my only idea was to just burn the house and that is exactly what I did.

I walked away from the blazing house and headed off towards Forks.


	24. Surprise

**Look at that another chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**I think three more chatpers and then this story will be finishing :(**

**xxxx**

**-Nemo**

**and Please Review**

Bella PoV

I was pacing up and down mine and Paul's room,while trying not to trip over anything. Our room had become such a mess since Holly had disappeared, clothes everywhere, cups and plates, and the sheets hadn't been changed in a while.

I cringed and decided to clean up a bit, I had to put my mind on something else until Paul came back from patrolling.

Everything was so messy at the moment, everyone was going crazy, and our minds were too busy and I prayed that this would be voer soon and Holly would be with us.

Edward and Stewart still hated each others guts, so we had to make sure both of them were not seen together.

About an hour or so later I was finished cleaning and could smell something really great downstairs.

I walked down stair to see Nancy (Paul's mom) yet again covered in flour.

"Smells great Nancy" I said, while looking at what she made, there was two tray of huge blueberry muffins, Nancy saw my look and handed me one while rollings her eyes and laughing "thanks" I said while nibbling my muffin.

"Will you help me carry these to the car"Nancy asked,while pointing to the rest of muffins. I nodded,put my muffin down and helped her take them to the car, then waved her off as she drove to her bakery. Her bakery was the best in La push.

I walked back inside and grabbed my muffin, I was about to sit down when I heard a knock on the door.

I frowned I wasn't expecting anyone so it was probably some scout girl offering cookies, which I wouldn't mind their cookies were delicious.

I opened the door expecting some little girl in a scouts uniform and her hair up in pigtails.

Though the person I came in contact, was tall and their clothes were wrinkled and dirty but were completely ruined, their blonde hair was messy and dirty and I could see blood on the edge of their clothes and in their hair, it was probably recent but was now dried up.

I then looked to the mouth, yes defiantly had something to drink, I could see blood on tip of the lips, I then looked to their blood-red eyes and couldn't believe what I was seeing, I dropped my muffin and let out a scream.

**Holly PoV**

I arrived at Bella's house and when saw me, she screamed and then hugged me, she had then started to cry.

I hugged her tightly and tried to soothe her.

"Bella its okay"I said softly, she let go and looked at me in the eyes, with fresh tears.

"Holly you have no idea how worried I've been" she said, and pulled me into a hug again. Even though her wolf smell stunk up my nostrils I didn't care, I was so glad to be home, to be with my best friend, and if I could cry I would have.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Was all I could say.

We stayed like that for a bit then Bella let go again.

"You sure I'm not dreaming?" she half smiled, I had to chuckle.

"No Bella I'm really here" I smiled.

She then frowned "You have a lot of explaining to do, not just to me but to everyone" she gave a look, I sighed.

"I know"I mumbled,but I knew she heard me.

"Before you explain to the others, go get refreshed then come talk to me" I nodded, went upstairs with Bella, vampire didn't normally have to shower, but I guess no harm would come.

She handed me some of her clothes, and a towel.

The shower was nice, though it didn't have the same effect as it did when I was human, after I dried off a bit and was in fresh clothing I walked down stairs and sat on the couch where Bella was, I looked at her and told her everything.

"Oh Holly" she said, after I finished "I'm not mad at you, but I wish you told me".

I just nodded and she continued.

"Everyone got so confused and angry and fights were happening" the word fights flashed in my head.

"Who fought?" I asked curiously.

"umm..."she paused, I gave her the 'tell me or I'll tickle it out of you look' "Edward and Stewart" she said quietly.

I flinched silently, "oh.." I stood up.

"where are you going"Bella asked, still sitting on the couch, and I offered her my hand.

"I think its time everyone knew I was back"She took my hand and nodded,"Where to?" I asked as I wasn't sure where everyone would be.

"Well everyone's been meeting at Sam and Emily's, so I guess we start there" Bella then headed to the door and opened it "Ready?" she said, I nodded and walked to the door and followed Bella outside.

We headed off to sam and Emily and I was starting to get nervous. Did vampires even get nervous? But I was.

*A few minutes later*

We had arrived at Emily's and Sams in a few minutes, and the nerves were looked at me, and I nodded for her to open the door.

I watched her hand twist the door know and the door then opened, Bella walked in first and I just stayed outside for a bit.

I could hear Emily greet Bella, but I also heard Carlisle,Sam and then Edwards voice, I cringed, I hadn't wanted to hurt him, but I knew I did.

Emily was chastising Bella for not shutting the door and I took that as my cue to come in, when I did Emily gasped and the others had expressions of surprise, happy but also anger and I could especially see it in Edwards face, I bit my lip and waited for what he was going to say.

**Give me your feedbackxx**


	25. Farwell

**Dear Readers**

**I am very sorry that I never finished this story. the reason is for i dont knoe 2 years I didnt know my password refreshed it, but my email wouldnt work anymore. and well today i decided to make a new account, and well i was gonna sign in with facebook and it was linked to this ACCOUNNT. SO HAPPY.**

**anyway I unfortunatley wont be continuing the story, but i wouldnt be surprised if no one read this, but Im just gonna leave you with what would habe happened.**

**Paul and Bella**

-They got married

- had two children, lucy mini and charles luke

-They would of travelled abit then settled down at la push, with all their friends.

**Holly and Edward**

-Would of also got marrried

-Travelled the world

-lived in venice for abit

-met the volturi

-adopted a child, whom they later would turned caled Tasha

-nearlly killed by the volturi, but thats another story.

**Stewart**

-Imprinted on Bellas Daughet Lucy

-Got bansihed for abit

-but later accepted

-when lucy is older, theyd get married and have three children (connor,bailey and dayna)

**Well i hope that leaves your mind somewhere**

**anyway**

**Thankyou all for reading my story and this isnt goodbye **

**Nemo xxxx**


End file.
